Cupcakes (NSFW version)
Ladies and Gentlemen, (or fillies and gentlecolts,) I present to you, one of the most legendary and controversial fanfictions in internet history. Before you begin reading the story yourself, let me remind you, do not take these Grimdark warnings lightly. This fanwork dates back to the fandom's 4chan history on /co/, a place of which even they were skeptical of reading this story. Cupcakes is a grimdark fanfiction by the author dubbed "Sergeant Sprinkles" that was infamous within the brony community for its disturbing and gore filled storyline. It was the only story that was categorized by Equestria Daily as AS FUCK, and was "legendary for being the most brutal and disturbing pony story ever written." Origin Sergeant Sprinkles himself, was a gore-loving drawfriend/namefriend on /co/ who was known to have a proverbial twisted and dark sense of humor in his art. Back in January 2011, the latest thing to come out of the pony threads on /co/ was fanfiction. On January 19, 2011, a couple of MLPG bronies were bored and succumbed to debate on whether ponies in the show were herbivores or omnivores . The concept disturbed quite a few people in the thread, because "the thought of a pony eating meat skeeves me out more than all the rule 34 in the world," wrote one anon. A fellow gore-loving tripfriend, HighFructosePornSyrup !qFw8OE2IB6, requested a drawing of "Pinkie Pie working at a slaughterhouse." That's when Sergeant announced that he was in the midst of writing a gorefic himself of a similar theme, hinting, "It's not pretty. Dress made of cutie marks." Throughout the thread, he hinted what his upcoming story would be about. Six days later, Sergeant returned with a completed story, claiming it was a shipfic to troll the PinkieDash lovers, taking it as far as naming the story Sweetmeats, to make it sound more romantic. He got as far as posting where Pinkie reveals her secret ingredient, "You silly." Apparently, he was autobanned for two days because the servers detected a referral link. He disappeared for two days. On January 26, 2011, Serge took his story and copied them into MS Paint to make sure this ban doesn't happen again. He then returned to MLPG to repost his story for the first time . The thread gauged horrifying reactions per se. One person in the thread eventually took them and posted them on /b/, where it became a common sight. On February 24, 2011, Sethisto finally caved to his readers and posted a Google Docs version of the story on his young blog, Equestria Daily. Whether it was a good story or not, it was the exact type of story to attract publicity. Storyline The story involves two characters out of the mane six - Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, where they meet at Sugarcube Corner to make cupcakes. Apparently a cupcake Rainbow Dash ate was spiked, and passed out on the floor. Upon waking up, she finds herself in a basement strapped to a table made of planks, where a mentally delusional Pinkie Pie shows her art gallery of pony corpses and prompts her that her "number came up". Pinkie proceeds to go on about her "special ingredient" she needs, which turns out to be Dash herself. Throughout the story she dismembers her wings, slices off her cutie mark, electrocutes her, slices her chest open and quarters her, then at the end of the story, Pinkie decapitates her. Throughout her suffering, Pinkie cracks jokes about her, as she is gutted alive. During the interview , Sprinkles explained that he imagined Pinkie Pie's maniacal traits stemming from the Joker from Batman, and Rainbow Dash's death scene was an allusion of a scene in Robocop 2, where Duffy's chest is sliced open alive. Original Copy cupcakes1.jpg|Page 1 cupcakes2.jpg|Page 2 cupcakes3.jpg|Page 3 cupcakes4.jpg|Page 4 cupcakes5.jpg|Page 5 IMG_4232.JPG|Page 6 Reactions from the Community Cupcakes has probably garnered the biggest following in the fandom since its debut on /co/. There is countless fanart and animated shorts loosely based on the story, and is subject to the most mainstream references in the community. Its graphic and gruesome theme is what keeps its popularity. Due to its disturbing nature (a far cry from the innocence of the show), it has gained memetic usage around /oat/, which was for a long time, retained itself as strictly a bannable offense. Now it is seen as a nostalgic aspect of the fandom and seems to attract a little more positive attention, hence being more tolerable. Aside with "My Little Dashie," and "Past Sins," the status of this pony fanfic is widely accepted as a fan legend. Sequels Sergent Sprinkles himself admitted in an interview that he was initially going to write a sequel whereas Pinkie continues her twisted acts of cannibalism and plays the victim card when any of her friends accuse her of suspicion. However, he scrapped the idea in the end because if he "explained what was going on, it would lose the effect of the creepy 'what the hell is going on?' situation." The most popular unofficial sequel of this story is "Rocket to Insanity." Apology to Andrea Libman In January 2012, Sergeant Sprinkles appeared at BroNYcon in person, according to a Ponygoons meetup report. At the autograph table, he speaks up to Andrea Libman, "you know, I want to apologize for what I did to Pinkie." Libman is completely clueless as what Serge is trying to explain, and asks what he did wrong. Serge then shrugs it off as something she probably didn't want to know about. Nowhere did he tell her that he was the author of Cupcakes. Due to hostility of being a writer of such a fanfic, it has been reported that he was guarded by security for the remainder of the convention. External links #EqD's Cupcakes feature #Sgt Sprinkles getting banned #Debut of Cupcakes #Sgt Sprinkles Interview #Cupcakes, Google Docs Version Category:Fanfic Category:Meme